Uno de muchos días
by blue kirito
Summary: Cuando eres Alibaba Saluja, un día en desgracia es tan solo uno de muchos.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Uno de muchos días.**

 **.**

Al fin, luego de mucho insistir y declaraciones torpes de las que para nada se entendía el objetivo; Alibaba logró confesarse a la chica que conquistó su corazón solo de verla. ¿Y cómo no si es dueña de la más maravillosa, dulce y gentil sonrisa?

 _«-Mí novia.»_

-Je je je je.

Se sonrojó y rió torpemente.

-Wah, de seguro andas pensando en puras marranadas.

-¿Judal?

-No, el idiota de Sinbad. Nah, estará tan bueno.

-Que genial es verte.

-Algo vas a pedir.

-Ungh.

-Anda, suelta.

-C-como sabrás Kougyoku y yo somos pareja.

-Están hechos el uno para el otro.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Si, una "príncesa" mensa y un unicornio.

-¡Oye!

-Al punto que tengo cosas que hacer.

-B-bueno. Me invitó el fin de semana a ver una película en su casa y pensé que podría llevar algo pero...es una gran decisión. De elegir mal le daré una terrible impresión.

-No exageres. No es como si la vieja no estuviese acostumbrada a tu estupidez.

-¿Por qué siempre hablas tan feo?

-Uy que delicado~. Si fuese tu, llevaría algún documental bélico.

-¡No estoy loco!

-No es por eso tarado. Si van a iniciar una relación lo mejor es ser sinceros desde el inicio, ¿no te parece? Conforme pasa el tiempo se vuelve más complicado decir la verdad. Al final es imposible y terminas atrapado en un noviazgo falso y sin sentido.

-Wow, de vez en cuando dices cosas profundas.

-El día que lo hagas tu, se acaba el mundo-sonrió de lado-Ahí te ves. En un rato inician las clases y tengo flojera.

-¡¿Para que vienes al colegio en primer lugar?!

-Je je je je.

Alibaba suspiró y sacó su libreta como el muchacho responsable que es. Aunque su mente divagó una y otra vez con respecto a la cita que tendrá con su...

-Novia je je je.

-¡Pon atención estúpido unicornio!

Kouen, le lanzó una enciclopedia que le tiró al piso.

-¡Ungh!

¿Por qué de todos los profesores malhumorados y de poca paciencia tenía que tocarle el único que además es hermano de su novia? Bien puede jurar que desde que se enteró de su relación le ha cogido pique.

 _«-Supongo que siempre y cuando no me maté está bien.»_

-¡Alibaba Saluja quiero que des treinta vueltas alrededor del colegio! ¡A ver si con eso despiertas!

-¿Eh? Pero yo no...

El pelirojo frunció el ceño y las venas en sus ojos daban la impresión de estar a nada de reventar. Tragó duro.

-¡Ya voy!

Se escapó antes de que al otro le diera por clavarle a la pared con el metro. Nunca lo ha hecho pero conociéndole no duda que sea capaz.

...

El tan esperado día llegó.

Alibaba terminó por llevar su película favorita: _Las aventuras de Sinbad._ El que es su héroe y le inspiró en muchos aspectos de la vida. Mostrará su _"alma al desnudo"._ Tocó el timbre nervioso para luego jugar con las manos, estrujando la pobre bolsa de plástico.

-¡Bienvenido Alibaba-chan!

-Ah oh...

Quedó estupefacto al contemplar a la maravillosa diosa frente a él. Con un pequeño short rosa con un vuelo en la misma tela a los lados y detrás. Además de una linda blusa en el mismo tono con un fénix. Y para finalizar, una coleta alta. Casi le da un infarto de felicidad pero se sobrepone.

-¡T-te ves estupenda!

-Oh...

Ambos bajaron el rostro enrojecido y levemente avergonzados.

-¿Q-quieres pasar?

-Uh, si. Gracias.

Alibaba tomó asiento en la sala en lo que su novia se metió a la cocina para ir por las botanas. Regresó al poco en compañía de un niño que apenas si puede caminar y que trae una charola.

-Ten cuidado Aladdin-chan.

-Si onesan.

Este dejó con trabajo las cosas en la mesa y sonrió al invitado.

-Je je mucho gusto onisan. Soy Aladdin.

-Ah, mucho gusto. Mí nombre es Alibaba.

-Je je je.

-Espero que no te moleste que nos haga compañía. Es que hoy vino uno de los socios de mi padre y bueno, estoy cuidando de su hijo un rato.

-Oh claro que no.

El trío tomó asiento, con Aladdin en medio. Pero el rubio se veía tan ansioso de estar cerca de Kougyoku que el niño se levantó por jugo de manzana y al volver se colocó de lado izquierdo. Dando uno que otro golpe dizque no intencional para aproximarles. Cuando la piel del brazo de la pareja hizo un leve contacto pegaron un brinco y sus rostro eran casi fluorescentes.

-Creo-ella-que ver las noticias no es muy buena idea.

-Ah, si no te molesta traje una película.

-¡Es maravilloso!

La chica tomó la caja y admiró la portada.

-Vaya, que nostalgia. Tiene mucho que no la veo. Me encantaba cuando niña. Sinbad era como mi amor platónico.

-Oh-dolido.

-Pero ahora te tengo a ti y...-cubrió su rostro con el contenedor-te quiero mucho.

Se sonrojaron de nueva cuenta.

La peli rosa colocó el disco en la charola y activó el DVD. Se escuchó una canción infantil:

 _ **«-La la la. Que bonito es caminar por un río de caramelo, las nubes son de algodón de azúcar y el pasto tiene flores tan brillantes como dulces paletas. La la la. Je je je buenos días amiguitos. ¿Se han portado bien? Recuerden ser niños obedientes con sus padres que...»**_

 _«-¡No puede ser! ¡Mariam metió su disco en la caja otra vez! No, esta fué una broma de Kassim. ¡Que mala suerte!»_

-Ah, Kougyoku no es lo que...

-¡Uai! Je je je ¡Chocolate y manzanas!-el peli azulino agitando las manos alegremente.

-Así es Aladdin-chan. ¡Hay por todos lados!

Poco a poco el infante fué absorbido por el programa, sentado en el suelo. Los mayores aún en el sillón le vigilaban.

-Lo siento Kougyoku. Debí fijarme antes.

-No te preocupes. Accidentes como ese ocurren todo el tiempo y Aladdin-chan está muy feliz. No veo por qué tengas que disculparte.

-Siempre tan linda y comprensiva. Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

Le tomó del mentón y poco a poco acortaron distancia. Su corazón se aceleró al grado de agolpar la sangre en las rosadas mejillas y las manos masculinas sudan debido al nerviosismo. Tan solo unos milímetros y podrán saborear el delirante elixir de los dioses, el más agradable néctar. Alibaba roza apenas los labios ajenos, obsequiando el aliento que la hace estremecer, poco, casi nada falta.

-¡Qué onda unicornio, vieja, enano!

Hasta que asesinan el momento.

-¡Ay por dios Judal-chan! ¡Que manera de interrumpir!

-Je. ¿Qué te digo? Fastidié a Hakuryuu. Además me preocupa el enano.

-¿Eh?-el rubio-¿Son amigos?

-Hermanos.

-Wah. Que distintos son.

-Por fortuna. Sería triste que se me pegara su idiotez.

-¡Que horrible actitud!

-Nah. Pon las quejas de lado y mejor disfrutemos la película.

-Ah, Judal-chan. Dudo que sea de tus gustos.

-¿Quieres tiempo a solas con el unicornio? No me interesa, estoy aburrido y punto.

-Que infantil. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

La atención del cuarteto se centró en la pantalla. Un hada púrpura que visitaba a un gnomo.

 _ **«-Oh encanto que te has perdido en el bosque, no llores más. Es fácil encontrar el camino que te lleve a tu hogar. Solo tienes que pedir ayuda a nuestros amigos...»**_

Un orbe escarlata se contrajo al igual que el rostro de su dueño en una expresión imposible de leer. Incluso se aprecia el rechinar de sus dientes.

 _ **«-Cierra los ojos y junta tus manos. Reúne la energía de tu corazón para que los demás pequeños escuchen con atención y recita las palabras mágicas: Hojaldre, merengue y galleta...»**_

-¡Galleta mi trasero! ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡No lo soporto!

Cogió un florero y lo lanzó a la televisión. Se escuchó un estruendo y posterior estallido del aparato que pasó a mejor vida.

-¡¿Estas loco?!-el rubio-¡Fué peligroso! ¡Y ni siquiera es tu casa!

-Digan que les hice un favor. Esos programas puedren la mente.

Kougyoku sostenía entre sus brazos a un muy asustado Aladdin.

-Estas vez te pasaste. Pudiste hacerle daño.

-Onesan-se aferró a sus pechos.

-Yo que tu lo quitaba de ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿Por...? ¡WAAAAAAAAAH!

El peli azulino comenzó a restregarse en ellos con ímpetu.

-¡A-Alibaba-chan!

Este cogió al atacante de la cintura pero tiene tanta fuerza que resulta increíble de imaginar. Pero salvar a su novia es prioridad. En un hábil movimiento logró su objetivo, pero se fué de espaldas contra la mesa que se rompió en decenas de fragmentos con todo y que era de madera. Además de la bebida, botana y salsas que se regaron por una alfombra china del siglo tres. Como es de suponer, con tanto escándalo llegó el adulto más próximo, que nada más ver la escena frunció el ceño en clara actitud sociópata. Y por si fuera poco su hermana y el novio quedaron tirados en una posición comprometedora cuando ella intentó ayudarle a poner de pie y fué vencida por el peso.

Y Judal que quien sabe como traía en brazos a su hermano al tiempo que soba con suavidad su espalda.

-Ya, ya enano. Todo estará bien.

Y este que no deja de temblar. Luego de que le susurraran un: Dices algo y rompo tu flauta. Argumento más convincente no hay. Nunca se dijo que el endemoniado chico fuese un ángel.

-¿Qué pasó?-emitió el pelirojo con autoridad y elegante voz masculina.

-Kouen-niisama. La verdad es que yo...

No quería decepcionar al hombre que más admira pero tampoco deseaba dejar a Aladdin sin hermano mayor. Sin un ejemplo que seguir en un futuro, bien quizá lo último no tanto.

-¡Fui yo!-el de ojos miel-Quité el florero para tener más espacio para frituras, pero me resbalé y le dí accidentalmente a la televisión. Quise enmendar mi error pero caí en la mesa y bueno, la rompí. Así que Kougyoku intentó ayudarme pero la tiré. Como podrás ver no doy una. Entiendo que una disculpa no es suficiente. Estoy dispuesto a pagar los daños y...

-Eres un Saluja-el hombre-fácilmente podrías utilizar el dinero de tus padres. No, quiero que seas tu quien se haga responsable.

El joven tragó sonoramente.

-¿Cómo podría...?

El mayor le cogió del cuello de la playera hasta casi asesinarle con la mirada.

-Serás mi esclavo una semana.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!

Terror no es una palabra que describa su actual estado de ánimo. Miles de escenarios trágicos pasan ante sus ojos en segundos.

-Kouen-niisama, Alibaba-chan no es...

-¡Si, fui yo y lo haría de nuevo!

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-¿Eh?

Y le secuestró sin que nadie pudiese liberarle. Judal y Aladdin se dieron a la fuga magistralmente, como si fuesen seres míticos. Y Kougyoku unió sus manos en plegaria, pidiendo por la seguridad de Alibaba.

...

En el despacho del pelirojo.

Este lanza sin consideración a su víctima contra una silla, casi convirtiéndole en puré.

-¡Ungh!-se quejó.

-Vaya que eres torpe. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido de no advertir que todo fué obra de Judal? Le has privado de un merecido correctivo.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Alguien debe pagar. Además-sus ojos adquieren un brillo siniestro-Haré de ti un hombre decente que merezca ser el novio de mi hermana.

-¡WAAAAAHH! ¡AUXILIO!

...

Mientras Kougyoku aún en la sala.

 _«-Ánimo Alibaba-chan. Es mi hermano, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?»_

-¡¿QUIERES BAJAR ESO?! ¡AY POR DIOS ME VA A MATAR!

Las gotas saladas cubrieron los ojos femeninos en una expresión llena de orgullo.

 _«-Eres maravilloso Alibaba-chan. Siempre procurando a los demás. Por eso te amo. Tu puedes, resiste.»_

-¡KOUGYOKU, TE DEJARAN VIUDA! ¡SALVAME!-se le salió sin querer.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espina y emprendió carrera al despacho de su hermano, abriendo de golpe la puerta. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que le halló sentado en un sillón, leyendo tranquilo.

-¿Estas bien Alibaba-chan?

-Si.

-¿Y los gritos?

-Solo jugaba con tu hermano-sonrió-¿verdad?-este le ignoró. Otro día tendremos una cita con más calma.

-B-bueno-se marchó.

El pelirojo le miró con cierto deje de burla.

-¿Quién te viera tan valiente?

-Le evitaré cuanta preocupación me sea posible porque la amo.

-Je, veamos que tan lejos puedes llegar entonces. Retírate.

-¿Uh?

-Que te largues. Por hoy perdí el interés. Pero te advierto, si la haces llorar...

-¿Me matas?

-Te despellejo vivo.

-Gulp.

El chico se marchó, no fuera que le cumple ahí mismo. Por si fuera poco al ser su profesor sabe incluso en donde vive. Apenas cierra la puerta se encuentra a su novia sentada en el suelo.

-¿Kougyoku?

-¡Oh Alibaba-chan!

-Pensé que te habías ido.

-No podía dejarte solo. Si mi hermano en verdad te hubiera lastimado yo...

-No pienses en cosas como esas. Mejor, ¿qué te parece seguir en donde nos quedamos?

-Uh.

Los dos se sonrojaron. El la cogió de la mejilla, acariciando con el pulgar los virginales labios. Reduciendo de a poco la distancia, a punto de probar su calidez cuando un cuchillo le pasó bastante cerca, a nada de cortarle la oreja izquierda, desde su espalda. No volteó por considerarlo inecesario.

-Buenas tardes Kouha-niisama.

-Buenas-sonrió-más te vale no pasarte de listo con mi hermanita-sentenció-Ahí se ven~.

La pareja se quedó a solas, aunque la emoción del momento se esfumó por completo.

-Lo lamento. Mis hermanos son un poco estrictos. Pero estoy segura de que les agradas, si no fuese así no me permitirían invitarte.

-No importa. Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado soy feliz-sonrió deslumbrante y extendió la mano a su pareja-Te amo Kougyoku.

-Y yo a ti.

Porque aún con los obstáculos que tengan que sortear, tienen lo necesario para sobreponerse a cualquier adversidad: el cariño del ser amado. Además no es como si Alibaba Saluja tuviese una suerte envidiable, este fué uno de mucho días solamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Si caray, no soy especialmente buena con los títulos XD o resúmenes. Pero todo lo que escribo está hecho cien por ciento con amor! Espero les haya gustado :) nos vemos en alguno de mis fics, y os prometo que estoy trabajando en la continuación de mis fics largos, pero bueh, tenía ganas de subir algunos one shot :3 hasta la otra compañeros de vicio!**


End file.
